Finding Her Calling
by EmbassyRowGirl
Summary: Cammie's Mom and Solomon are getting away from the newly renovated Gallagher Academy. Cammie has stepped up to be the interim headmistress or so she thinks. See how the first year of the restored academy turns out. ****Warning Spoilers!***
1. Chapter 1

I was wandering through the halls of the newly built academy. My mother had left me to look after the final renovations and new student orientation as interim Headmistress. After the events of the past few months professor Buckingham's bad hip had caused her to go into full retirement leaving me to be roped into showing around the newbies. It wasn't the glamorous mission I had planned to be my first after graduation but it did come with perks. Mom and Solomon had finally gotten married leaving me behind to try and run that school while they went out on their honeymoon. They had planned to return a week before school started but they got an offer for a mission that they couldn't refuse. So here I am sitting in my mother's office waiting to start my greatest mission yet; surviving as head mistress during the academy's soon to be busiest year.

There was a knock on my mothe- my office door. "Come in" I called just like how my mother had a million times. Zach walked into my office, wearing his smirk proudly. He flopped down onto the leather couch I was so used to sitting on, on Sunday nights. "So how's being headmistress at the famous Gallagher Academy?"

"I'm not the headmistress" I rolled my eyes "I'm the interim headmistress until Mom and Solomon get back."

"Right like you'd ever give up this job." He said.

"What do you mean? I want to go on missions I want to save people's lives I want to help."

"Gallagher girl you love this place. This is your home. This is where you want to be. The way you want to help is by being there for the next generation of spies. You want to be able to train girls to become people like Bex, Liz, and Macey." He stood up walking over to my desk putting his hands down on it. "People like you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Zach," I looked up at him "How… I want to do missions… I want to be out there working along my best friends, my classmates, my sisters." It would take me months to realize that that was all a lie, a ruse for myself to convince myself that after all of what the circle had put me through that I would still be able to get myself out into the field.

"Alright Gallagher girl. I just dropped by to see if you wanted dinner. You've been working all day and I don't think I've ever seen you skip a meal."

I looked down at my watch to see if what he was saying was true. "I thought it was around 1ish not 6." I stood up walking to the door.

"Alright Cam let's get you something to eat." He smirked at me "I still cannot believe you didn't have lunch. I feel like this is something I need to tell someone about."

He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me out of my office. We walked most of the way through the hall of history in silence until I pinned Zach against a wall.

"What is going on Zach? What is with you?! Since my Mom and Solomon left I've seen nothing of you but a glimpse here or there with a Gallagher satellite phone attached to your ear."

"You'll see" He flipped us so I was the one with my back to the wall and kissed me.

Again he dragged me through the hallways to the Grand Hall. I could tell something was off and I put myself on guard. I swept my gaze across the Grand Hall as we crossed the threshold. I saw a figure in the back corner trying to hide but not as good as me.

"REBECCA BAXTER! I screamed sprinting towards my best friend. "How are you here! Why are you here!" I hugged my best friend.

"Well I was on a break between missions and then Zach called saying you were a little down. So here I am." Her accent was thicker than it had been the last time I saw here.

"Are you here alone? What about Macey or Liz?"

"They weren't able to make it out here. They promised they would try to get out here at some point. I'm sorry Cam." Bex looked tired like she'd hadn't slept in a week.

"How have you been?" I was eager to take the subject off of the lack of our closest friend's presence.

"I've been good. Busy but good. You?" We walked over to a table to talk.

"Well Mom basically dumped me here to go on a mission. So now the academy doesn't have a real Headmistress or cove-ops teacher thanks to Solomon."

"Cammie, "Zach said walking up with a heavy looking tray of food. "I will stay on as the cove-ops teacher if you're that desperate. You should have mentioned this earlier."

"We'll talk about this later Zach. How a long are you staying here with us, Bex?"

"I'm only here until the day after tomorrow. MI6 is sending me on a mission with my parents." Bex practically glowed when she said the last bit. I was proud of her but jealous at the same time. If I had gotten to go out on missions instead of staying at Gallagher I'd be gone in under an hour. Ok maybe not an hour, Gallagher was my home and I'd have to tied up a few loose ends tidy my quarters for when I get back and I would miss the feel of walking through my favorite secret passages to escape the pressures of being the headmistress's daughter.

"Oh." I was let down by the idea of only having one of my best friends in our school for only a few days. "Is there anything you want to do before you go? Maybe you could give the newbies a lesson or two in the P&E barn. You could be a visiting teacher. Stop by anytime you give guest lectures we still are understaffed."

"Cam, I don't know if that's possible. They're sending me undercover after I'm done working with mom and dad. I'm so happy to be here, Cam, but I'm a little jet lagged and a warm bed would be nice."

"Of course. Let me call one of the maintenance men prepare a room it'll be about twenty minutes." I yawn while typing into the headmistress phone.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter guys. I hope that you like this. I will try to post more soon it's just as you all know school is annoying and really hard. I might continue to post short chapters but hopefully that means that there should more chapter more often. **

**-EmbassyRowGirl **

**(Formerly known as Zammie169)**


End file.
